User blog:Mobo85/Phineas and Ferb to Remain on Netflix, Comes to Amazon Prime
With streaming content quickly becoming a popular alternative to traditional media, major studios have been signing deals left and right with content providers. Today, Disney/ABC Television signed a deal to renew one of their pre-existing streaming deals and created a new one- and Phineas and Ferb are involved with both. Although Netflix has gotten a bit of bad PR as of late due to their price increase and their ill-fated attempt to rectify such by splitting their DVD-by-mail service into a separate company called Kwikster, the service- especially its streaming video- is still popular, contributing to a quarter of streaming traffic. Netflix and Disney/ABC renewed their current deal which provides Disney/ABC television content to the service, which includes Phineas and Ferb. Previously, the deal provided new episodes of series 15 days after they first aired on TV- the new deal withholds content from Netflix until a month after the end of the show's season. Combined with the increasingly erratic scheduling of the series, it appears that we won't see any of the more recent Phineas and Ferb episodes on Netflix for a while, then, but there are still over 70 episodes from all three seasons now available. In addition, Amazon.com has also gotten into the streaming game, competing with Netflix for a while now by providing free instant streaming video to subscribers of its Amazon Prime service, creating an additional perk for those who already get free shipping for practically all things purchased there for an annual fee. Amazon has also signed a deal with Disney/ABC, adding Phineas and Ferb and other Disney/ABC shows to its lineup. Streaming video seems to be becoming more and more popular as the months go by. It's no surprise that the tech-savvy Phineas and Ferb are on the forefront of it as an increasing number of people are choosing to get their entertainment when they want it rather than when it comes on TV. Official press releases for the two deals follow. The following is a press release from Netflix, Inc. presented here slightly edited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Netflix, Inc., not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone. NETFLIX AND DISNEY-ABC TELEVISION GROUP ANNOUNCE EXTENSION OF EXISTING LICENSING AGREEMENT TO STREAM TV SHOWS BEVERLY HILLS and BURBANK, Calif., Oct. 31, 2011 /PRNewswire/ -- Netflix, Inc. (NASDAQ: NFLX) and Disney-ABC Television Group today announced that they recently entered into an extension of their previous existing licensing agreement. The extension allows Netflix to continue to stream hundreds of library episodes from ABC Studios, Disney Channel and ABC Family over the Internet. As part of the deal, Netflix is also adding new content to its lineup of Disney-ABC series and TV movies. The agreement adds to the growing selection of content that can be streamed from Netflix in the United States. Episodes from new seasons of current Disney-ABC series will be made available to Netflix 30-days after the last episode of each season airs. Among the series and TV movies extended as part of the deal include: *Prior season episodes of ABC current hit series "Grey's Anatomy," "Desperate Housewives," and "Private Practice" *All episodes of recent ABC favorites "Lost," "Brothers & Sisters," and "Ugly Betty" *Prior season episodes of critically-acclaimed "Army Wives" from ABC Studios *Popular series from ABC Family including "The Secret Life of the American Teenager," "Melissa & Joey," and "Make It or Break It" *A wide range of content from Disney Channel including series "Phineas and Ferb," " Good Luck Charlie," "The Suite Life on Deck," and "Hannah Montana" New content from Disney-ABC that will be added to the service include: *ABC Family's smash hit series "Switched at Birth" *Prior season episodes of Disney Channel's animated series "Kick Buttowski" *All episodes of the ABC thriller "Alias" "Disney and ABC have been and continue to be an innovative and supportive partner for Netflix. The diverse but always excellent programming from the different channels and networks are favorites of our members and we are thrilled to broaden the scope and extend the terms or our relationship," said Ted Sarandos, chief content officer, Netflix. The following is a press release from Amazon.com, Inc. presented here slightly edited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Amazon.com, Inc., not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone. AMAZON ADDS MORE TITLES TO PRIME INSTANT VIDEO WITH A NEW DIGITAL VIDEO LICENSING AGREEMENT WITH DISNEY-ABC TELEVISION GROUP -- GIVING PRIME MEMBERS EVEN MORE VIDEO CONTENT FOR THEIR NEW KINDLE FIRE Agreement adds more than 800 library episodes to Prime instant video collection including hit ABC TV shows such as “Grey’s Anatomy” and recent favorite “Lost” SEATTLE--(BUSINESS WIRE)--Amazon.com today announced a new licensing agreement with Disney-ABC Television Group that will allow Amazon Prime members to instantly stream a broad selection of library content from ABC Studios, Disney Channel, ABC Family and Marvel. The agreement was brokered by Disney-ABC Domestic Television with Amazon. Popular Disney-ABC Television Group offerings for Prime members will include: *Prior seasons of current ABC hit series “Grey’s Anatomy” *All episodes of recent ABC favorite “Lost” *Prior seasons of Disney Channel’s popular animated series “Phineas & Ferb” *Prior seasons of ABC Family’s groundbreaking series “The Secret Life of the American Teenager,” including the most recently aired episodes from summer 2011 *Prior seasons of Marvel’s animated shows “Spider-Man,” “X-Men Evolution,” “Thor & Loki: Blood Brothers” and “Iron Man: Extremis” *All episodes of ABC Family’s “Greek” *All episodes of “Felicity” from ABC Studios Amazon Prime members can watch these TV shows on over 300 different devices, including the recently announced Kindle Fire—the Kindle for movies, TV shows, music, magazines, apps, books, games, and more. Kindle Fire customers enjoy a free month of Amazon Prime right out of the box. “We are excited to add some of the very best content available from Disney-ABC to Prime instant video," said Brad Beale, director of video content acquisition for Amazon. "This includes every episode of past seasons from the ABC hits Lost and Grey's Anatomy, fan favorites like Felicity and Greek, the popular Disney Channel show Phineas & Ferb and great animated series from Marvel. We’re working hard to add even more selection for Kindle Fire customers and Prime members leading up to the holidays, and expect to have nearly 13,000 titles available in Prime instant video by early next year.” Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs